The Stable Queen
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Regina is not like other Princesses as she prefers riding instead acting like she should. She feels lonely and out of place and she will not take crap from anyone, even at a young age. Then Daniel and later Emma comes along seeing her and loving her as she is. Cora/Regina, StableQueen, SwanQueen


**_Author's Note: _**Birthday present for the mighty Mayor :o)

**_Warning:_ **Sex Read at own risk.

* * *

**_The Stable Queen _**

Princess Regina was in bed crying sadly, she was only seven and it was the first time her mother had punished her hard for missing her tea time. 'A lady never misses her tea time' it rang in her ears. Regina was however born like her mother headstrong and independent, due to her parents being King and Queen of the Southern Lands. That also meant she was raised thereafter. And as the young girl didn't always like to be a princess and would rather like to run free she tended to run off, to play or do the thing she loved the most riding. It was her parents who had given her the pony for her sixth birthday under the condition, she only rode him when it suited them and tended to her royal obligations or other chores as they pleased.

This very morning she had had a fight with her father which wasn't all that common, but it happened every once in a while. Regina was after all a daddy's girl, meaning he spoiled her whenever he could, which did not fall well with her mother. This morning it had however been a first real fight she had ever had with her father, it had been over the fact that she didn't want yet another history lesson, she wanted to play. He however wanted her to learn the importance of their land and rulers for the day she would be queen. It had gone out of control and she had got upset with him yelling that she hated him and run away hearing he called after her. She had gone to her horse Pepper and taking him for a ride for longer than she planned and therefore missed tea time with her mother. Normally she would have just gotten a reprimand for it, but as it was not the first time she had disobeyed her mother in some time she had decided to teach her a lesson. And so she had used her powers to lash her back. She would however come in and tend to her wounds not long after, after all Cora cared a lot about her young one, being her only daughter.

"Regina, you must understand that you cannot run away as you please, like you did this morning," said Cora in a serious tone, stroking some cream to make the wounds on her back, so her wounds would heal faster.

"You talked to dad?" the young girl questioned, looking at her mother.

"Of course, we always talk," said Cora, one of the many reasons why she liked Henry, they could talk about anything and he cared for her opinion.

"I just wanted a bit time to play with Pepper, and I don't like the history lectures, they are very boring," she said.

"I would have made sure you had some time with Pepper if you had done your readings first, it is important that you learn this so that you…Cora started as Regina finished, "Will be a good queen I know."

Cora nodded, stroking her hair with a gentle hand saying, "You do want to become a good queen right?"

"I do, but I'll never be as good as you or daddy," she said, making her mother blush before she added, "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Cora's tone was soft as silk.

"Do you love daddy?" she asked, looking at her with eyes shining like black diamonds.

"I do," said Cora, it wasn't a complete lie, she may have married him for his position and for her daughter to have a better chance to get the crown someday, but over the years she had learned to love her husband. Maybe not as one normally should as she had ripped her own heart out not to feel, but to the best of her abilities.

"Tell me again how you met him," Regina said, looking at her with pleading eyes. She loved the story.

"We met at a ball, I had sneaked in to see if I was lucky enough to meet the prince, and I did, but as I was a poor miller's daughter I was not a good match for him. I told them I could spin straw to gold and if I did I would get your father. And so I did," said Cora in a soft tone.

"How did you learn to do that?" asked Regina.

"You shouldn't worry about that, you should try to rest as we have visitors tomorrow morning," said Cora.

"I'm not tired," Regina said stubbornly with a huge yawn.

"How about I sing you asleep?" Cora asked with a smile.

Regina nodded, looking at her mother with wondering eyes, wondering how she could be so hard and violent one second and so tender and caring the next, to her it didn't make sense at all. She settled better under the blanket and Cora soon started to sing, "Sleep my little Princess, dream of brave knights, on their horsebacks riding to save you from the dragons in the nights. Dream of fairies and beautiful flowers on the forest grounds, of deer's, bunnies and hidden caves in all the rounds. Dream of happiness and games for as long as you can, because one day you will wake up and find the adventures of the night is gone, but until then my sweet little princess, may your dreams carry on."

Cora looked at her sweet, little girl, sleeping ever so peacefully, wondering how she would have felt if she put her heart back into the body. Shaking it off she bent down and kissed her forehead ever so gentle whispering, "Sweet dreams, my sweetheart, I love you."

As she left the room she found her husband outside, saying, "You really expect her to sleep until morning, it is only five in the afternoon."

"She will, her wounds needs healing," said the middle-aged woman, not sharing the fact she had put a light sleeping spell on their daughter, so she would do just that. It would help her wounds to heel faster.

"You should not have done that, my love," he said, looking at his wife, meaning her punishment. He did not always approve of how she used her magic.

"How else will she learn?" Cora's voice seemed tired.

"Would it have been better if we had a son?" he asked her.

"No, I wanted a daughter and I love her," she answered, casting a glance towards her bedroom door.

"Funny, I didn't know you were capable of that emotion," he frowned now.

"Are you questioning my love for you?" she wanted to know.

He shook his head saying, "Just be careful with your punishing methods from now on, it will not help you if she ends up dead."

Cora shook her head as she wandered down the hall, knowing she would never kill her own daughter, she also knew Henry would never dare go against her. He might be stronger physically, but she was stronger when it came to magic.

* * *

"Do I have to wear this?" Regina asked, looking at her mother with pleading eyes. She really hated dresses.

"I already let you pick the color, and you are going to wear it!" said Cora, looking at her daughter, dressed in a ball gown in a color she would never approve off, moss green, with brown patterns. She figured that the only way for her daughter to agree to wear a dress was for her to pick the color.

"But mom, it doesn't feel right and this corset it hurt," Regina nagged.

"Regina, you are going to listen and you are going to listen good. In one hour we are leaving to see King Richard and Queen Mary at the Northern Kingdom and you are going to look your best as you will be presented for Prince Isak. If you do anything to mess that up or get your dress dirty before the ball I will make you regret it," Cora snarled at her.

Regina swallowed hard and nodded quietly, saying "I will behave, mother."

"Good, I need to go and get changed, will you please wait in your room until your father and I are done changing?" she asked.

"Can I wait in the garden instead, I wish to look at the roses, maybe I could find one to put in my hair," she pleaded. She had never liked being inside, she cared much more for outdoors activities, at least in the summer months.

"Alright, but you are going nowhere near the stables," her mother's voice sounded warning now. The young girl nodded polite and left her room, while her mother shook her head. She knew that her dress most likely would get dirty, but she also knew having her stay in her room would be for no use, even if she put on restrains her daughter would find a way out. She was not a little girl anymore, she was a young woman of thirteen and as stubborn as can be. Sighing she walked towards the chambers she shared with her husband to get dressed, and also have her needs tended to, she knew she would have time if they were quick.

Regina was walking around in the garden, looking at the flowers blooming there, so wild so free. She wished she could be like that as well. Free from asking her parents' permission for everything, follow their rules. She didn't even have any friends, of course she did talk to the other royal children on social gatherings and so on, but it was only what was obligated of her. It was not like when she was looking at other children, they played and had fun with each other as they wanted to, not because they had to. She wanted someone like that as well, but there was not much chance of that, her mother controlled so she got punished if she sneaked of too much or if she found her playing with the kitchen boy or something like it. She would not have her daughter hanging around with commoners. Regina knew all too well that this ball even if she was only thirteen was to meet the prince to see if he was a good match to marry. What she felt about the matter was irrelevant.

She was under her parents' bedroom window now, and she could hear her mother's eager screams. She was used to it by now though, her parents doing whatever it was they were doing when they found the time. She sat down on the grass near the roses wondering if her parents really had been in love at some point. Of course they cared deeply for each other, but was it more to it than that?

Slowly the young brunette walked towards the stables, walking over to Pepper. She stroked his muzzle and whispered, "I love you." He neighed in return, the feeling was mutual. She walked a step away made a turn and said, "How do you liked the dress?"

He nodded approving and neighed again as she said, "You think he is nice this prince, he is two years older than me. Proper age to get married."

He looked at her confused and she lay down on the hay that was in a huge pile next to his box. It was storage where they kept all the supplies for the horses. She smiled happily dragging in the smell from the horses and they hay and everything else in the stables. It made her so happy to be there. She sighed as she could feel the stress of the last week leaving her; she had not been allowed to ride even once. She had had plenty to do with school, royal duties, tea times, keeping her mother company when she had guest, and other boring stuff. She was feeling exhausted. She snuggled up in the huge pile of hay and said, "Pepper, wake me in not long."

He nodded and chewed on some of his food, not seeming to care that she slept there at all. It was not the first time over the last six years as she seemed to run to the stables whenever she had a hard time. He just left her be.

* * *

Regina was swept out of her sweet sleep by Andre, the man in charge of the stables said, "Your Majesty."

She got up quick saying, "What time is it, oh my gosh I'm in so much trouble." She quickly ran back to the castle, not really caring if she was a bit dirty, she knew she would get in trouble if she was late. She hurried into the kitchen and the bathroom to fix herself as best she could, brushing off the straws on her dress, removing what little of dirt on her dress so it seemed spotless. Applying makeup so it would not look as she had just slept and fixing her hair somewhat. She was just done when she heard her mother call out, "Regina, where are you?!"

"Coming mother!" she called back, fixing the flower in her hair. A pink rose, it didn't really go with her attire, but it was what she wanted. She hurried down the stairs where her parents were waiting. Her father smiled at her saying, "You look really beautiful."

"Thank you daddy, you look really handsome also," said Regina polite and curtsied for her father.

"So are you ready to go, my lovely ladies?" he asked them, both nodded and they went out to the arriving carriage.

* * *

It was at the ball that the Prince who's party it was asked Regina to dance. As the song was slow they were dancing very carefully. She got take off guard when he pulled a straw from her hair and asked, "What did you do before the party?"

"I was at the stables, tending to my horse," she blushed.

"You don't have servants for that?" he asked, looking at her as in shock.

"Of course, but I prefer to look after my horse on my own," she said, she would never mind. She loved Pepper.

"You are like your mother, a commoner," he said in a superior tone.

"Pardon me?" she said polite, not quite understanding as her mother was Queen.

"She was a miller's daughter and you will be nothing more than a stable queen, no Prince or King in their right mind will ever have a girl that likes to hang with her horses more than being a lady," he said Prince Isak with a vicious laugh.

"Well if he don't then it is his problem, even if I am with my horse I will be a ten times better ruler than you will ever be!" she spat at him, her voice shivering with rage. She had everyone's attention now, she didn't care though. Her mother looked horrified.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you ignorant girl," he spat back at her.

"I speak to you however I please, you are no higher in ranking than I am, besides you insulted me first, even my horse has better manners than you," she spat, her dark eyes shining with anger.

"Are you comparing me to a stupid horse?" he said shocked, making everyone gasp, wondering who this girl was that dared speak against the prince.

"No, you are far below a horse, you are an ass," she said triumphant.

Cora swallowed hard, as Henry held his wife for her not to do something she would regret. He could tell one thing about his daughter though she sure had guts to talk back to a future king like that. Then again Regina liker her mother was never shy about speaking her mind, which was why he had no doubt she once would a great Queen some day.

"Go back to your stables, stable queen because you belong with your horses, no one her wants you," he spat, making everyone chant out "Stable Queen, Stable Queen." Regina ran out in anger, tears streaming down her cheek. To hell with it all and this life, she would never become Queen if she had to take a stupid boy like him to have her title.

* * *

Cora was to find her underneath some oak trees some steps away from the palace, or to be more precise in some branches above the ground. Her dress now torn. Cora was angry with her, but her temper fades somewhat hearing her soft cries from high above her. She was more prepared for giving her a lecture than to comfort her for her behavior.

"Regina, sweetheart, will you come down please," said Cora, making her daughter aware of her presence. The young girl climbed down easily, far more easily than she had climbed up her mother concluded.

"I didn't like him very much," she said with a huff.

"I got that much," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"He isn't right is he, that I am nothing but a stable queen?" Regina asked, looking at her mother with wondering eyes.

"He is not, but he is right in the fact you should act more like a lady," said her mother wisely.

"But I don't like it, it's boring and I cannot say or do as I like," Regina complained.

"Nevertheless you were born a Princess and you shall become a queen," Cora said tiredly.

"I know…I know," said Regina, looking at her mother she added, "How much trouble am I in?"

"Grounded with restrains for at least two months, no riding for four and I will whip you when we get home," Cora said with a heavy sigh.

"No riding for four months, but he started it," Regina complained hard.

"What did I ask you before we left?" Cora reminded her.

"So if anyone said something bad about you, you would take it?" said Regina, looking at her mother with hurt eyes.

"No and that is why I am now a queen, we better get back or your father will get worried," said Cora, he had been worried about their little girl running away from the party.

Regina sighed saying, "I do not care about the whipping, but can we please go home?"

For once Cora surrendered, the day had been too long as it was, and it would take them some time to ride back home as well. She nodded getting a rare hug from her daughter saying, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, but I would advise you to not spend too much time at the stables in the future," said Cora, knowing she could never keep her away from it. Still Regina nodded, she would for now anyways. Henry looked at his wife and daughter in the carriage on the way home, he didn't know who he felt worse for, but right now both seemed harmless, sleeping side by side, Regina leaning against the chest of her mother's red dress, holding on to her. Cora's arm wrapped around her daughter in a very protecting way. Regina never knew that Cora had talked harshly to Isak's father after she ran out, leading to him talking to his son. Right now she was peacefully dreaming she was riding on Pepper escaping all restrains that was meant to holding her back.

* * *

"Regina, seriously you got to stop looking at me like that," said Daniel, as the younger woman couldn't stop steering at him as he was working. She had sneaked out of the castle again to see him again, she just couldn't resist, and he was just so handsome. Not to mention he made her heart beat faster. He had been hired a few months back by her mother to help with the horses, or maybe it had been to keep her away from the, she rightly didn't care. After the catastrophe at the ball five years back Regina had limited riding time. Not that it would ever stop her.

"Why am I distracting you?" she asked, well aware that she was doing just that. After all she was like her mother had been back in the days quite beautiful.

"You are," he said as kept on feeding the horses.

"You want me?" she asked, no idea where that even came from.

"You sure aren't shy are you," he said and chuckled.

"I have my boundaries," she said, if she was doing anything with anyone it was always on her own terms.

"I can imagine you do, Princess," said he, shaking his head, he could never wrap his mind around her.

"You want to go for a ride, maybe we could talk?" she said, although talking was the last thing on her mind.

"I can do that, after all I need to train your father's stallion," he said which was true; the king had ordered him to do that.

"Good, I'll take Rosie," said Regina getting her bridles and putting them on her horse. Daniel looked at her confused and said, "No saddle?"

"I only use it when I practice my jumps, don't need it otherwise," she said in a matter of fact way.

He rolled his eyes slightly getting on the horse, thinking who was he to argue with the Princess riding habits? She seemed to speed up a bit but he assumed it was because he heard Cora yelled for her. No doubt the princess was running from something again. He didn't question that either, just followed her. She slowed down as they came further in to the forest and asked, "Are your parents still alive?"

"They are yes, they live near a Northern Village, they are farmers," he said.

"They are great, then you must know tons about farming, maybe you can teach me some time," she said excited.

"I can if you wish," he said, not showing any emotions.

"Siblings?" she wanted to know.

"Three, one older brother, two younger sisters, I take it you are an only child?" he responded.

"I am," she said, quickly adding, "But I do wish I had siblings, because I'm kind of lonely sometimes."

"I can imagine you must be, not any friends either?" he asked her.

"No, just me, I do have royal acquaintances, but we were never really close, I never fit in," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Let me guess you don't like when people tell you what to do and you like having your own opinions?" he said.

She nodded and looked feeling kind of stupid about it all, when he came close enough and put a hand on her shoulder, saying, "It's okay, I like you just the way you are, promise me you will always speak your opinion."

"Sure you won't mind?" she said insecurely and looked down.

"Never," he said, daring to raise her head with his hand as they were now standing still. She looked right into his blue eyes and he into her dark brow one. She swallowed before she bent her head, planting her lips on his a bit insecure. He returned the kiss, finding her lips was softer than he ever imagined, and that she tasted sweet, almost like berries. As she backed away she blushed shyly, before getting of the horse. He followed her example and followed her into the forest, so they were not on plain sigh if anyone should come by. She pressed him against a tree and let her lips met with his again, kissing him hard, letting her hands slide around his waist and under his shirt, feeling his hot skin. He did the same, letting them slide under her white top, feeling her soft skin. She let out a soft moan, shivering with delight as she backed away for his rough lips. She allowed his hands to under her top and rub her breasts, panting lightly as she leaned in to kiss him again. As she backed away she leaned against his chest, feeling his heart beating fast, she was sure hers was beating ten times faster. He just held her, not daring to speak, not wanting to break the moment.

Regina would be the first to break free, she hated to do so, but her chores were calling. She sighed heavily, "I need to get back, mother is already angry with me."

"What did you do?" he asked concerned.

"Sneaking away from my royal duties what else?" she asked, rolling her dark eyes.

"You are hopeless," he said, gently stroking her cheek.

"Ride back with me?" she asked him, he gave her another lingering kiss before he got up on the horse. She did the same, racing him back giggling happily. She was happy, truly happy, at least until they reached the stables. She got of her horse and took him inside where she put the bridles aside and brushed him, before she turned to Daniel saying, "I will be here at midnight, mother and father should be asleep or busy by then."

He looked at her confused eyes as she didn't give him a kiss or anything before leaving, still he had a feeling she was true about her feelings for him, whatever those were.

* * *

Moments later the young eighteen year old walked through the main door of the castle, she was still slightly flushed from her ride and the encounter with Daniel. Her mother appeared in the doorway saying, "Where have you been?"

"Out…riding," she answered, not daring to say she was with Daniel.

"Why are you all flushed?" her mother frowned at her.

"I rode faster than I usually do to get back," she excused herself, feeling her cheeks burn.

"You didn't happen to meet anyone on your way did you?" her mother said.

"Just trees and woodland animals," said Regina, looking into her mother's dark eyes. The eyes she had inherited from her.

"I see, well, next time do what I ask you before running off like that, you were expected here, we did have company," said Cora.

"Mother, the guests we had are always so boring," said the young brunette, rolling her eyes.

"Still, and you do have a lesson in economics, your father is waiting for you in his office," said Cora.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going, would it harm you to lighten up and have some fun every once in a while?" asked Regina as she stalked in a not very ladylike manor towards her father's office. Her mother shook her head; she knew Regina most likely had been lying about where she had been.

* * *

It was near midnight Regina was sneaking out to the stables, she had been doing it for about two months now, so far she had not gotten caught. Daniel was waiting for her, they sat down in the pile of hay and he pulled a blanket around her so she wouldn't catch a cold or anything as it was quite chilly at night. He leaned in kissing her, she was however as eager to do this at him, her hands going under his shirt as he went under hers. She could hardly get enough of him, her heart was beating so fast and she wished to go further even if she knew she should not as a woman should never do anything like that before the wedding night at least not with a servant. Still she felt torn as she knew she loved him with all she had and he loved her, oh how she loved him. Never have to have had this emotion before she still knew it was oh so real.

As he backed away from her she was panting heavily, she was blushing, whispering, "Please don't stop."

"Regina, my stable Princess, we really shouldn't continue, you know as well as I that we are both aroused," he said, having a hard time not going further, he had now learned she was one year younger than he was.

"Please do not call me that, Daniel, that's what everyone else calls me," she said with a facial expression of dismay.

"What do you want me to call you then, sweetheart?" he asked, with a small smile.

"No, mom calls me that, I don't know really, haven't thought about it?" she said, as she really hadn't.

"How about Queen then or stable Queen?" he asked, giving her a teasing kiss.

"As long as I am only your queen," she said with a slight giggle.

"Of course," he said, gently stroking her cheek.

"I want you, Daniel," she whispered, her hand resting on his cheek.

"My Queen, you know we can't?" he whispered as she got on his lap.

"I know, I know, mother would kill me," said Regina with a frustrated sigh.

"Easy there, my darling Queen, besides you should sleep as you have an early Spanish lesson tomorrow if I am right?" he said.

"I know, wake me at six so I can sneak back in in time," she said with a yawn, before she closed her eyes. He snuggled up a bit better sighing wondering if there was any chance she would wish to run away with him.

Early morning Regina would sneak back inside the castle, however as her bad luck for once would strike her mother was up before her. She looked at her, her hair all messy and full of hair, her clothes the same way.

"Have you been sleeping in the stable?" she asked.

"I was just…just…." The young girl did not find her words.

"What is that on your neck, is that a hikey?" Cora asked shocked, seeing a red mark on her daughter's neck.

"Of course not," Regina said, hurrying towards the bathroom where she did discover it was in fact a hikey, damn it. She would have to be even more careful now.

* * *

Regina and Daniel would however keep seeing each other make sure to find ways to see each other, and it was one night in the depth of the forest Regina would choose to give herself to him. He would be her one she knew, her one true love, the one she would spend the rest of her days with. Their love would find a way to survive, even from her mother, as his kisses went from her mouth to her neck, she made a split decision, and she would go all the way with him. It was a hot spring night so it would be safe for her to do so without catching a cold, and should he end up making her pregnant they would be far gone before her mother would even find out. He slowly and carefully removed her clothes, as she removed his. Her green top would land on the forest ground next to his white, her white bra on top of it, then her shoes and his, her beige pants to follow and his black, he white panties and his white briefs. White the color of innocence, the color of peace, the peace she felt as he laid her down on the forest ground ever so gently. As he got between her legs their eyes was showing nothing but tenderness, she smiled at him, showing him she was okay with what was about to happen. Her hand going up to rest upon his cheek, a tear of happiness escaping her eye, he bent down to kiss it away. Kissing her lips so tenderly, parting them, and letting her tongue slip inside mingling. Regina's hands wrapping around him, pulling him closer, caressing his back, trailing it with her nails, most likely leaving marks, she didn't care, nor did he, she was his and he was hers. His heated lips trailing down from her neck to her left breast, locking around one of her hard nipples, sucking on it. Moans escaping her red lips, her body arching up against his, her teeth sinking in to his shoulder. He let out a groan, but not one of pain letting her know he was okay with what she was doing. She panted against his ear now, arousing him even further, she could feel him, and she somehow let him know that she was okay with her entering her. He knew he could have followed his needs and gone in fast as he desired to do so, after all Regina was not the first woman he slept with. Still he choose to go slow to not hard his love or try not to. The brunette's breath became ragged as she tried to get used to the idea, of the feeling he was giving her by staying inside of her.

"We're one," it escaped her lips, making him nod as they were. He stroked her cheek and settled for a bit before he went in and out of her slow, but at a steady pace. She worked with him, locking her legs around his body, pulling him deeper. For a while they worked in unison, she holding on to him and he to her, their lips locking, until she loosened her grip and got her release, shaking lightly, feeling a new form of satisfaction. She could feel his released coming as well, finding its way into her body. As he seemed to relax, he retracted saying, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I will be fine," she whispered, her voice shivering, trying to get used to this new feeling. A feeling of being complete with him. She stroked him gently whispering, "Daniel, I love you."

"And I you, my queen," he whispered, kissing her lips lightly. And just like that life to her was perfect.

* * *

Sadly it would not remain that way, because Regina ended up saving young Snow as it was the right thing to do. She was with her Daniel when it happened, they were having a discussion about their meetings and she didn't know what to do. She was torn between what she wanted to do and what she was taught to do. Sadly her rescuing the young girl led to her father, the King proposing to her, and her mother accepting on her behalf. Regina was crushed mostly due to the fact she would be taken away from her Daniel and because she was now carrying his child. She might be able to fool the king to believe it was his but not her mother… She needed and escape, she needed her Daniel and so she grabbed her green cape and ran to the stables, calling out his name, asking him to marry her. He was confused, wondering what had happened, if she had told her mother about them, where this was coming from all of a sudden. She didn't care for the king, for his offer, the only thing she wanted was him, the father of her child, the one she loved with all her heart. He could not deny her this as he felt the same way she did, and as he treaded the ring on her finger, he could not have felt happier. She on the other hand felt safe; they would run and be together forever.

As fate would have it Snow White would see them and tell her mother and she would trap them in the stabled to get her way. For the first time Regina went against her, for the first time she stood up for her and what she believed in, love. Their love. Cora looked at her daughter, and for a short second she wondered if she should have let them go, for a short second she wondered if she should toss all away and let her run away with him. Only for a second though, she even had her daughter fooled. She would rip his heart out and crush it to dust, leaving him dead on the ground.

Regina could honestly say she had never hated her mother as much as he did just then and it was safe to say she hated her with every fiber of her being that very moment. She didn't care for being a bride, and as her mother didn't want a dead stable boy in their stables she let her bury him and so she did. On her own, crying on his grave. When she was done she was done, she went to find her mother in her chambers. She looked at her with grimy cheeks saying, "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I took care of the stable boy so you can become queen," said Cora, looking at her, wondering why she was being difficult.

"No you killed the father of my child, and you know what that mean?" said Regina.

Cora swallowed hard, of course she knew what she knew what she meant, she knew the golden rule, still she could not allow any errors in her plan and so she said, "You insolent girl, you cannot be with child when you are to marry him, Snow is your one child now."

"You are not to remove this child," Regina snarled at her.

"I do beg to differ," Cora snarled.

"Cora, darling?" she heard Henry behind her.

"This does not concern you, this is between our daughter and me," she said, blasting him away as she walked towards her daughter. Regina would stay strong as Daniel had told her for as long as she could.

That night she would lose her child, the next morning she would try on her wedding gown and learn about Snow's betrayal, it would be her first day as a queen and Snow's mother. Still she felt all other than happy and by God Snow would pay for it she swore.

* * *

It was many years later that Regina was watching Snow throwing up over the railing of Hooks ship. Tears again streaming down her cheek, her son had been taken from her, just like the first child she once bore, her second seasick. She hated to admit it, but even with all the mess they had been through Snow was still her daughter, and most likely even she hated to admit to it.

"Not seasick huh?" she heard Emma say as she sat down next to her. Neither really caring about the rain and waves crashing down around them.

"No, you need more than this to have me throw up," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"We haven't really talked much on this journey, or before, we argued much, how are you feeling?" Emma tried.

"Worried," came the answer about the turmoil of emotions she now was feeling.

"I never…never thanked you for raising Henry," Emma said, giving her a nod. She could never pay her back for what she had done over the years.

"He was, I mean is my son," it slipped from Regina's red lips, she was praying he was still alive out there somewhere.

"How come you didn't have children of your own?" asked Emma, she couldn't help but wonder, knowing she had had Graham before her they most likely would have had sex. She found it weird Regina would not have ended up pregnant at some point.

"I… once was pregnant, but I was not allowed to keep it, I don't know how much you know about the rules or ways in Fairytale land?" said Regina, not sure what Snow had told her or what she learned when she was there.

"Not much really, why don't you tell me, I mean about your past if you want to," said Emma and smiled at her.

Regina nodded, heck what else could she do on a boat in the middle of nowhere. And the blonde seem interested, like she was trying to mend fences. She sighed and said, "I was born a Princess, meaning I was raised to become a Queen, my mother and father taught me what I needed to know. Languages, I know Latin and Spanish as well as my native tongue. I was taught about the law system, economic, archery; how to use a sword if needed, my mother was against it I can assure you. I was also bought a pony at a young age and taught how to ride. I love it more than anything. My mother however didn't like me riding, saying it was not very ladylike and so after an incident at a ball when I was thirteen I was allowed to do so even more seldom. I however did run away and mother punished me plenty for that and disobedience. I felt so very alone as I had no friends or anything like it, but then right after I turned eighteen Daniel came along. He was our stable boy and so handsome, I loved him with all I had from the first time I saw him. Mother however had other plans, to marry her father," said Regina and nodded towards Snow, which now was looking at the two.

"Then what happened, I remember the storybook saying something about you marrying her father, but not what happened before that," said Emma, looking at her for an answer.

"Daniel and I got intimate and I got pregnant, you should know that in Fairytale land we don't have any kind of birth control. However you cannot conceive a child unless it was meant to be, or if you are not in love. So mother has to have loved father at some point. I did not know about mine killing hers. In any case I was with Daniel in the forest we had been together for almost seven months and I was going to tell him about our baby, I was ready to run away with him. To sacrifice all I was taught. However I saw her on a runaway horse and went to save her, in return her father proposed to me, I was crushed to ending it with Daniel and our future. I went to him, but mother she found us in the stable and so she killed him before my eyes. As a result I learned that your mother told her about us and that is why…" she stopped, sighing heavily.

"You wanted her dead," Emma finished, Regina nodded quietly.

"What became of your child?" asked Emma wondering, fearing she would not like the answer.

"Mother made sure I lost it and I married her father and did live unhappily ever after," said Regina.

"So what you are saying is that if you find your true love again you can bear a child?" Emma asked her confused.

"I do believe so, not that I believe in that anymore, not after Daniel and all that has happened," she answered truthfully.

"I can understand that, Neal he hurt me bad as well, I don't even know if he is alive anymore," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, I do wish I could tell you if he were, do you love him, I mean do you picture yourself back together if he is?" asked Regina.

"I do, but no it would only become a mess, and I love him as he is father of my son and a friend more than romantically," said Emma.

"Father of your son? I do believe he is mine first and foremost. I procured him when he was a baby, and I do believe there was a match back then," said Regina and smiled thinking about it.

"Let's not argue about who his parents are, you know I do respect you as his mother already," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

The older woman nodded, when something came to Emma's mind, and she called over for her mother. Snow came over, looking at her with wondering eyes saying, "What is it?"

"You and dad are each others perfect match right?" said Emma.

"I like to believe we are," said Snow with a nod.

"Well Regina just told me that a child can only be created out of love for each other and I know I am your love child, and therefore is protected," said Emma.

"Yes?" said Snow wondering where she was going with this.

"Then if you still love each other why did you never have more children?" Emma asked.

"There…there never was a time, the curse and we forgot who we were, when we did remember we got torn apart and when we came back well let us just say it didn't happen," said Snow.

"So what you two are saying, due to magic any two people can fall in love and have a child?" Emma wanted to know looking from one to the other.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked very confused.

"If say two women or two men which magical genes could have a child based on pure love alone," Emma said with a sigh.

"I do suppose so although that has never been tested," said Snow, adding a, "Do you love a woman is that where you are going?"

"Just curious," she said with a shrug.

"I'm going down under," said Snow, shaking her head, leaving the two.

"So what do you say Regina, want to give it a shot and make a baby?" Emma asked, making Regina's jaw drop to her knees and her eyes widen. She managed to gather herself saying, "Now I know the saltwater has gone to your head or is it that you are missing Neal so much."

"To be fair I have no interest in Hook or Smee, Rumpelstiltskin is my father-in-law sort of speak, and the two idiots my parent, so that leaved you," said Emma with a smile.

"Why do you have to sleep with anyone because we are on a boat, why not wait until we perhaps find land or at least a man," Regina was still stunned.

"Well there is no much else to do really, and don't tell me you haven't thought about the idea, let me taste your forbidden fruit," said Emma, raising a brow.

"I'm not that desperate," said Regina, and got up from her seat. Slowly she made her way down to the galley, where she sat down by the table. Had it really come to this, Emma wanting to sleep with her, her in her silent mind considering it? She was lonely, broken and so lost. She felt as if all had been taken from her, her great love, her parents, and now her son. Why couldn't she just have someone she loved, why was it always she that got hurt, why did she always end up alone. Oh to hell with it, to hell with anyone really. She walked back up to Emma saying, "Fine, you win, I have nothing to lose on your offer."

* * *

"Easy," Emma said, it was four days later and Regina was on top of showing off her riding skills, again. She had a tendency to go hard and fast. However as Emma told her to slow down and they at the moment were not in a hurry as on the Captain's order was their time to sleep she did slow down. What Emma had learned about the brunette over the past few days was that she was in bed as in life; she liked to be in charge. She liked to be on top and to do it at her speed. The blond had tried to get her on her back a couple of times, but she almost seemed scared and backed away whenever she seemed to do so.

The brunette panted hard as she somehow managed to calm herself down, going into a slower pace. She didn't know why she felt this aggression as love making should be done with gentleness and slow emotion. Not at haste with force. Nor did she know why she couldn't lay on her back and just take. Maybe she was afraid to get hurt, to feel again, too feel anything but rage and power, to feel and have it taken away.

She quickly reached her edge, but again realized it gave her little satisfaction, which frustrated her. She got of Emma with a huff, sitting down next to her with her head in her hands. This was so messed up, again she felt torn.

The blonde placed a hand on her shoulder ever so gently, whispering, "Why don't we try to do it with you on your back, allow yourself to step down from you throne, allow yourself to feel."

"Who says I don't…" Emma put her finger on her lips, and kissed them gently, carefully parting them, slipping her tongue inside her mouth. Regina felt defeated and let Emma lead, and fell into a series of gentle kisses. Emma laid her down in the bed and got between her legs. Regina was shivering lightly now, and the blonde knew that if she made one bad move she would most likely let her close again. Even if she was in charge she had to read this woman and not step over any invisible lines. As she backed away from her sweet lips she saw something in Regina's eyes she had never noticed before, insecurity, as if she was afraid of getting hurt. Like she was afraid she would do something to harm her, and most likely she was afraid of letting herself lose control and not to mention power.

Emma stroked her cheek gently, whispering, "I will not do anything you do not wish to be done."

Regina's mind went years back to when Daniel first had made love to her, and her tears started to fall. If she let Emma do this, if she let herself feel for someone, her vengeance, everything would feel as it had been in vain. It would feel liked she would have to let go of something she had held onto for so long, maybe even too long, and it scared her.

A hand went in search of Emma's, she held it tight, she felt scared, so very scared, yet looking into Emma's blue eyes it was like she was looking into his eyes. She saw tenderness and it made her feel so secure, she felt like she could afford to let herself do this. It was okay, she would be okay, she took a deep breath and nodded, letting the other woman know she was okay with her continuing, and so she did. For every kiss Emma planted upon her body it sent burning fires through her, for every touch it was a new sensation of pleasure, feeling her inside her, made her feel complete. In the back of her mind it occurred to her that Emma's name meant just that complete. Had she been put on this earth to complete her?

Regina panted moving with her slowly, feeling her heated lips lock on to hers again, feeling how she couldn't get enough, feeling how her body was rubbing on to hers, how she was now lingering for more. The lips of the blonde leaving a trail of kisses over her neck, going towards her breast, sucking on one of her taunt nipples, one hand in Emma's hair, pushing her closer, the other still holding on to her hand, afraid to let go. Feeling how two fingers now was going in and out of her, her lips and breath against her breast, slowly feeling her body give in as she started to shake and lock around Emma's fingers. The grip on her hand loosened up as she again relaxed, feeling slightly light-headed.

Emma looked at her, her eyes now closed, her breath still coming ragged and she asked, "Are you okay, my stable Queen?"

"I…I am, but where did that came from?" she asked confused, it was that Daniel once had called her.

"Well you are a good rider and you do like horses, horse queen sounded off, riding queen too obvious, stable queen seemed about right, but if you mind…" Emma's words trailed off as she felt stupid.

"No, I don't mind, but if we ever are together long enough to be married, I do refuse to take the name Charming," said Regina and wrinkled her nose.

"Deal," said Emma, with a slight laugh, kissing her again, knowing she would never get tired of doing just that.

* * *

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked Regina as the middle-aged woman had seemed a bit weak after saving him. Of course it had been one hell of a battle with Pan and the lost boys to free Henry, but she had had good help from Emma and the two idiots.

"I am fine Henry, just it was a long travel to get to you and I had not recurred from stopping the diamond yet, and the battle itself was hard," said Regina, giving him a tired smile.

"Emma and you didn't fight a lot on your way here, did you?" he asked her, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"No, Henry, we kissed and made up," she said with a small laugh, at least that was true.

"Wait, what did you just say?" she heard Snow's voice from her other side, she seemed as shocked as Henry.

"Oh I do assume your daughter forget to tell you we are thick as thieves now," said Regina, with an evil grin.

"Emma, Charming, get here now!" Snow called as her husband and daughter was on the other side of the deck, discussing what the best fishing strategy would be for capturing dinner. The sea was calm for a change so they were planning doing some fishing. Both came over, as did old Rumpelstiltskin wondering what his was all about.

"What is going on, Snow?" Charming asked confused.

"Yeah, what's eating you, mom?" Emma seemed as confused at him.

"Mom said you two kissed and made up, but I figured it was a figure of speech not literally," said Henry, looking at Emma for an answer.

"I do believe she called you thick as thieves," said Snow, looking at her daughter for an explaination.

"You could have worded yourself better you know," said Emma, rolling her blue eyes at Regina. It was only then Snow got aware of the ring hanging in a chain round her daughter's neck, if she was not mistaken it was the ring hanging next to Emma's old was the ring once given Regina by Daniel.

"I do suppose I could, but you were the one that suggested…" Regina started when Emma held up a hand saying, "Wow, wow, wow, not in front of the kid."

"Hey!" it came from Henry, as Rumple sniggered.

"Oh dear lord! She is with child," said Snow, remembering her daughter's question on their way to Neverland.

"That is not even possible," said Charming.

"I beg to differ," Rumpelstiltskin interrupted.

"They are women, I do not even wish to know how you managed to seduce my daughter, but I will not have it," said Charming, looking over at Regina.

"Dear heavens," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Dad, honestly, it was I that came at her, and we do live in the 21st century so I think I am capable of choosing my own soul mate, and choose her and there is nothing you can do about it," said Emma annoyed.

"I can always throw her overboard," he said, his tone cold as eyes.

"Charming, be serious," said Snow, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"So you agree to this?" he asked.

"I never said I did, now did I!" she snapped at him.

"Then what do you suggest we do about this?" he snarled.

"There is nothing we can do about this, she is right, besides she is an adult she should be able to do her own mistakes," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

"Wait are you saying that if I am with Regina it would be a mistake?" said Emma in disbelief.

"Emma, that woman she is evil to the core, she may have good sides but sooner or later she will change to bad and remain so," said Snow. Emma and Henry looked at her in disbelief.

"Ever wonder why she turned, it is because of you mother, you made sure the man she loved was sentenced to death, you were the reason she lost her child, turn your back against me and her and you will lose us both," said Emma and stalked away from the deck.

"You…you were pregnant?" Snow looked at Regina with shocked eyes.

"Not that is any of your business, but I was with Daniel yes," said Regina, turning away.

"I didn't know," Snow whispered.

"Why couldn't you just keep quiet," it sounded like a whisper. Regina suddenly felt raw. She could feel Henry's arms wrap around her, holding on to her, she leaned her head on top of his and whispered, "I love you, my son."

It was only then it occurred to Snow how much the young boy looked like Daniel, if they ever had had a child, it would most likely have looked similar to young Henry. Looking at them and having a mental image of their daughter, her eyes, her non female attitude it brought her back, way back. She swallowed when she realized giving birth to Emma not only meant her being the savior of the people, but the savior of the queen. Maybe it was mean that whatever child she or Charming ought to have was meant for Regina to be with due to the fact that she was the reason of Daniel's death.

"She is yours, mother," Snow spoke with a heavy sigh, making everyone look at her with surprised eyes.

"Thank you," said Regina, Charming was about to speak wondering if his wife had lost her mind, but she silenced him by a hand gesture saying, "I…we owe her her happiness."

He nodded to this, slowly walking towards the rudder, Snow followed him as Rumple said, "Do you want to know how this ends?"

"No, I prefer finding out for myself for a change, but thank you for asking," she said giving him a dignified nod. He nodded back and walked towards the port side.

* * *

Regina was in her old castle or rather the castle where she grew up, she was walking back and forth, rocking a little baby girl to sleep. Her hair as dark as night and her eyes blue as the sky, and much like her mother she refused to be quiet. She was screaming ever so angry in the dead end night, but her middle-aged mother was walking back and forth with her ever so patiently.

In the back of her mind Cora's lullaby came back to her and she sang, "Sleep my little Princess, dream of brave knights, on their horseback's riding to save you from the dragons in the nights. Dream of fairies and beautiful flowers on the forest grounds, of deer's, bunnies and hidden caves in all the rounds. Dream of happiness and game for as long as you can, because one day you will wake up and find the adventures of the night is gone, but until then my sweet little princess, may your dreams carry on."

The little girl became quiet in her arms, sound asleep against her mother's bosom, just as Emma came in the main door of the castle. She was stalking towards her, whistling, but kept it low key as she neared Regina. Regina raised a brown asking, "Been at the tavern again?"

"I have yes, Aurora and Mulan, I met them in the forest while I was out hunting earlier today and we took a glass," said Emma, which was true.

"While I have been taken care of our daughter," Regina snapped at her.

"Easy, stable Queen, I am here now aren't I?" asked Emma camly.

"You can take her, I am going out," said Regina, handing their daughter over to her.

"What now, it's the dead end night," said Emma, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"I will be fine," Regina went upstairs to change, only to come down not long after wearing beige pants and leather booths reaching to her knees, and a white top embedded with diamonds, a belt around her slender waist, buckle holding a diamond apple, in addition to it a white came. Emma swallowed trying to think of where she had seen an outfit like that before, then it came to her, Henry's storybook it was much like her mother had looked in her younger days.

"You have identical outfit to my mother?" Emma said surprised, not being able to take her eyes of her. Damn she was hot.

"Of course, who do you think gave it to your mother," said Regina raising a brow, walking towards the exit. Making sure to move in a way so that she teased Emma as much as possible. Emma had to contain herself to not storm after her, but she knew she was right, she would be fine and it was her time to take care of her. She stroked the sleeping girl in her arms and carried her up the stairs where she laid her to bed gently whispering, "Sleep tight, my little Princess."

She closed the door, thinking that she should have been home more during the day, and right now she was missing the comfort of her world, like a TV or movies to entertain herself. She went to their library to get a book and sat down in the living room reading, thinking about the elven months she had spent here. They had managed to find Neal, he was recovering still, but he and Henry was getting to know each other better, playing in the forest, riding along with Charming, hunting with Snow, getting used to the life here.

Regina and she had some trouble fitting in at first considering her past as the evil queen and that they were the first female couple of the land. But as Regina's belly grew, the looks of the people died away. She had managed the pregnancy well, some smaller back pains of course, but Emma had been there every step of the way.

The birth had however been a hard one for the middle-aged woman, in fact it had almost killed her, but she had made it through and recovered from it. Now she was enjoying the role of motherhood, or at least after what Emma could see. She didn't mind their daughter's scream at all, and even Henry seemed to love their sister, he and Neal had even made her a crib, bearing her name Cordelia Grace. Cordelia like the name Cora meant heart, and Emma knew it perhaps was in memory of her mother she had chosen that. Evil as she may have been she had still cared for her little girl and Regina in the moments before her death had learned she would have been enough. And as she had named Henry after her father it was only logical her daughter would be named after her mother. Grace would be as it meant Princess as she was their little princess and much like Henry keeper of their heart.

* * *

Regina was down at the local tavern, much like Emma she liked going there, even if she didn't always feel welcome. She had taken her horse there and he was parked up front. Inside she ran into Charming. She gave him a nod and he gestured for her to sit down by his table, which she did.

"Drinking so soon after birth?" he asked, nodding towards her glass.

"Apple cider, none alcohol," she said with a smile.

"Some things never change, I take it Emma are home with the young ones?" he said.

"Hardly I always did like apples, and she is a punishment for being out all day," said Regina, adding, "I will go back when I had a couple of ciders, just need some peace and quiet."

"Amen to that," he said, escaping from his wife also.

"Is Snow giving you a hard time?" Regina's voice sounded surprised.

"A little yes, she wants more children, I don't. She wants animals, I don't. She wants me to clean up my mess, you get the drift," said he, rolling his eyes.

"May I suggest you give her a cat and she will stop nagging about more children for now," said Regina with a small laugh.

"I may consider it," he said with a nod, looking at her in her outfit, he hated to admit it suited her better than Snow. He had to be tired or had one drink to many as he even thought her sexy right then. He shook it off.

Of course she would notice and in a sharp tongue she said, "Go home to your wife, and if you ever look at me like that again she won't have any use of you either."

He groaned and with that he was on his way. She smirked and took another sip of her drink, glad to have a moment of solitude, glad that her baby was now asleep and miles away, glad she had a family to come home to. Yes this had worked out very well. Emma would never know that she had desired her from the first time she sat foot on her front step. In fact she had not loved her then; she had loathed her with every fiber of her being. Of course she knew who she was, having her father's blue eyes, it was then she cursed herself for adopting Henry, she knew it would most likely would fall apart when the savior was back. And boy did it; she couldn't help but to feel a bit amused by their games in the aftermath. She couldn't even count how many times in the darkness of the night she had found release with the mere thought of Emma. She got wet by the thought, not even having had her once since their daughter was born a little over a month ago. It was too long and she knew she should wait even longer for her body to heal. She groaned as she slowly got up from her seat and walked out to her awaiting mare outside. She needed to ride her when she got home, that much she knew.

* * *

Emma was surprised seeing Regina in the doorway of their bedroom so soon, her nightly rides usually took longer and she would hear her horse hoofs on point of return. Silencing spell she quickly figured. Her hair a mess from the ride and she was panting as well. A smirk slide across the blonde's lips knowing she had ridden back because she wished to ride her.

"What are you smirking about?" and there is was her snarky tone, her pursed lips.

"You and the fact you returned so fast because you needed to sleep with me," said Emma, putting her book aside. It was rather boring in any case; at least of she compared her to her queen.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Swan, I could have taken any man in that tavern, even your father made eyes of me," said the Queen getting closer.

"Could yes, would no," said Swan, not minding the foreplay.

Regina strode over and sat down across her, yes that felt better, much better, she was soaked through her pants, Emma could feel it now. She stroked some of her darks strands away and kissed her before Regina had the chance. Backing away she said, "Why do you have to be so…." She didn't find her words, and quickly added, "You know you already have me."

A smirk and a laugh, "Didn't I from you first sat feet in front of my door, I could see the way you looked at me."

"You did," Emma admitted, giving her another lingering kiss, removing her clothing by use of a silent spell.

"Not bad, Swan," said the Queen on her lap, doing the same.

"Will you ever stop calling me that," A moan escaped her red lips as the queen went in to suck on her soft neck.

"No, much like people here never will stop calling me they evil queen," said Regina, biting her.

"Oh so you didn't get the memo?" said Emma.

"What do you mean?" she sounded confused.

"The one about your name change," said Emma.

"Sorry, dear, I am not following," said Regina.

"Mother sent out yesterday on her orders that from that day forth you shall be called the queen of hearts or off with the heads, you are no longer evil," said Emma, it was true.

"How very fitting," Regina couldn't help but to laugh, by Snow calling her by her mother's name and using her catch phrase. Only now the queen of hearts meant something good.

"I do believe it is, as you stole mine," said Emma, kissing her cheek.

"You say the sweetest things," her tone softened.

"So are you going to ride me, stable queen?" Emma asked.

"You can count of it, my knight in rusty armor," said she and whit that she would start riding her hard and fast. Emma didn't tell her to slow down, instead she enjoyed the vision of the woman on top, until she came crashing down on her. She stroked her until she was asleep, exhausted over too many nights with interrupted sleep with screams from their daughter. Emma didn't mind, she would soon be asleep as well. And for once their daughter wouldn't wake their and when in the morning her angry screams would be heard, Henry would tent to her for a change. Emma would soon find having two children would come in handy. Not that morning though, she was in a dream land far away with her Stable Queen.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always much welcome :o)


End file.
